Loving Dragon
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: After being brutally rejected by Blake, Yang was drowning her sorrows drinking one Strawberry Sunrise after another in Junior's bar. That is until a mysterious girl called Kyu approached her with an offer Yang can't refuse.
1. Reputation Repair

**A/N: Does my imagination know no bounds? Soul Eater Not as the opening.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hunipop. They belong to their original creators

Loving Dragon

First Date: Reputation Repair

Bright colorful lights were flashing on and off around the dance floor while following the loud thumping beat of the music. People were moving their bodies close to each other while being lost enjoying the music. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Almost everyone. Off to a bar on the side, there was a girl with golden blonde hair wearing her usual out on the night outfit was slumping over on the counter looking down on her luck with an empty glass. To either of her side were two twins who oversaw her and her present condition. The blonde turned her head to face the bartender and raised her hand. "Can I get another Strawberry Sunrise Junior?"

Junior scoffed quietly at his customer. "Yeah, sure blondie. You're lucky all you're getting is non-alcoholic." He left to set up her order.

The blonde just sighed sadly. "I wish I can drink alcohol so I can forget what happened to me."

The twin with the longer hair crossed her legs. "I have to say, maybe this is karma for what you did all these years, Yang."

Yang groaned as she sat right back up on her stool while gripping the edge of the counter. "Karma? Really Melanie?"

The other twin giggled at Yang's recent misfortune. "She does have a point. I mean, how many hearts have you broken up to this point. It was only a matter of time before the same thing happened to you."

Yang turned to the second twin and gave her an angry glare. "Don't tell me you believe in that kind of bull Miltia."

Miltia just shrugged while not being bothered by the look the other girl was giving her. "I'm just saying it's awfully convenient. The girl who was known to break the hearts of other girls had her own heart broken by the only girl that actually grabbed your attention. It's kind of ironic."

Her sister had more to add. "Ironic and damaging. After that whole spectacle back at school, I don't think anyone is going to take you seriously ever again. Better get used to those lonely one hand nights from now on."

This was seriously not what Yang needed to hear and faced the front of the bar. "For longtime friends, you two are doing a really crappy job of cheering me up." She lowered her head while grabbing the back of it and set her elbows on the counter. Whether she liked it or not, Yang did have to agree with what the twins said. What happened earlier at school destroyed her reputation. Just remembering it now filled Yang with remorse. _"Why did this have to happen to me?"_

 _F_

Yang Xiao Long was the envy of every girl she came across and every boy's love, crush, and desire. Her looks and beauty were stunning for anyone and everyone to behold. Unfortunately for the boys (or fortunately), Yang made it quite clear she was into girls. This was first discovered back when she attended junior high in her second year when she fully came out during lunch at one time with no sense of shame. Needless to say, Yang received a lot of attention since then. However, with that attention, Yang started to receive love letters from the other girls from her school and that was the beginning of her reputation being the girl who left a trail of broken hearts.

At first, Yang was happy she had her first girlfriend but after some time had briefly passed, she broke up with that girl and moved on to the next one. Like before, Yang had spent some time with the girl she was with but then broke up with her. This was all due to her losing interest in the girl she was dating at the time and sometimes there being another girl that caught her eye or really couldn't feel the spark between her and the girl she was currently dating at the time. As a result, she broke many a girl's hearts. This continued all the way to the high school Yang attended which just so happened to be an all-girls school. At that point, Yang had built a reputation for being a heartbreaker. The only reason girls kept asking the blonde to be their girlfriend was that they had the mindset of being the girl Yang can truly be happy with. So far, that has yet to be true.

That is until fate brought Yang one certain girl that immediately grabbed her fullest attention. The day started out normal for the blonde. The alarm wakes up, doing her daily morning rituals, saying good morning to her mother before she went off to work and had some breakfast before leaving the house to go to school while catching up with her two longtime friends Melanie and Militiades Malachite. The only reason why Yang hadn't shown an interest in either of them was because she's known them a lot longer before her coming out. Once Yang reached the classroom and class began, it was strange her teacher Miss Goodwitch hadn't arrived. She eventually did when she opened the door and left it open which was quite unusual for her to do so. Goodwitch stood in front of her class and observed closely at her students. "I'll be frank and get to the point. Today, we have a new student joining our class. She's from Menagerie so I expect to see respect from each and every one of you."

That certain detail caught Yang's attention. _"Menagerie? The new girl is a Faunus?"_ Yang had a small history with a Faunus girl before but would rather not remember that time.

Goodwitch turned her attention to the open door. "You may come in now."

Everyone in the class looked at the same direction and saw their new classmate enter the classroom. It was that point Yang's eyes widen at what she was seeing before her. The new girl had a beauty the blonde had never seen before. If she had to describe it, it would be something close to seeing a beautiful night and to her, that would be the perfect description of her. Her long flowing raven black hair, the eyeshadow she wore only to be accompanied by piercing golden eyes. What completed the look was the bow she wore on top of her head. Since she was from Menagerie, she had to be a Faunus so Yang thought the bow was covering her animal ears for some reason. That didn't matter to her since all Yang could pay attention was how stunning the new girl was to her. She stood next to Goodwitch and looked at her new classmates. She slightly bowed to them and stood up straight. "Hello, my name is Blake Belladonna and I'm looking forward to being your classmate."

Even the name had a sense of a mysterious night to Yang. What was overcoming her was powerful and nothing she had felt before. It was then she figured it out. For the first time, she would be the one doing the chasing which was much harder than the blonde thought. Usually, it would take little to no time for Yang to hook up with a girl. With Blake, it took her a whole two weeks before psyching herself up to even approaching Blake. During that time, Yang studied afar of Blake's quirks and hobbies. Blake proved she was a straight A student, studied meticulously, spend most of the lunch hour in the library reading books after eating her boxed lunch which mainly comprised of sushi. After spending that much amount of time, Yang thought she was ready. Lunch was almost over and Blake put her lunch box back into her locker. As soon as she closed it, Yang was already there leaning on the next locker and giving off her trademark smile. "Hi, there! Funny meeting you here."

Blake only gave the other girl a deadpan look. "Maybe because this is my locker."

" _Shit!"_ Strike one already on Yang's part. She had to have a comeback and fast. "So it is. I don't think we've ever talked before. My name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

Blake still had that same expression on her face. "I know who you are. We're in the same class together."

" _Goddamnit!"_ Strike two. One more and Yang would definitely be out. She had a single chance left. "Right, right. You see, the reason I wanted to talk to you is…"

While she was talking to Blake, her confrontation with her did attract the attention of nearby eyes. They stopped whatever they were doing and saw what was happening before them. Some of them couldn't believe it and began to whisper among themselves. "Is Yang seriously going to be the one asking out?"

"No way. I thought something like this would be impossible."

"Hell really did freeze over."

Among the crowd was a very young girl with red hair and silver eyes who had a worried look in them with what she was seeing. Another girl in the crowd who had pink and brown colored eyes and hair looked quite saddened while crinkling up a letter she held in her hand. A girl with red hair put up in a ponytail was there just see what was the commotion about. Melanie and Miltia were there too and found it hard to believe their friend was doing. Afar from the crowd was a girl with snow-white hair put up in a side ponytail who had a disinterest with what was going on and walked away. Yang noticed the crowd but ignored them. The only thing she was focused on was the girl in front of her. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

Every girl present couldn't believe what they heard. Yang Xiao Long, the girl who was constantly being asked out and broke the hearts of every girl she had ever been with was the one who asked the big question. Everyone was waiting in anticipation of what Blake's answer would be. Her answer came in the form of her narrowing her eyes while crossing her arms across her chest. "You must be joking. I would never go out with a person like you." Yang stared in disbelief at what she had just heard. Unfortunately for her, Blake had a lot more to say. "I've been here long enough to hear of how infamous you are. Do you actually get off with what you do? Breaking the hearts of who knows how many girls and because of what? You were bored with them so you just move on the next girl only to do the same thing to her. You are the absolute worst person to do that kind of thing and I for one will not be part of that. I will not be your next victim and don't plan to be. Never speak to me again unless you somehow miraculously become a better person." Blake uncrossed her arms while she turned away from Yang and walked away from her.

The crowd parted to allow Blake to leave as they were dumbfounded by what they heard. They saw the empty look on Yang's face. All the color was gone as she just stared into the abyss. A few more seconds of silence passed by until most of the crowd started to laugh at her. "Wow, what a way to put her in her place huh!?"

"How's it feel Xiao Long? You had it coming!"

"Serves you right!"

"That girl is my new best friend."

Their laughter echoed throughout Yang's mind as she was still trying to process what she had just heard. All that she did know was that Yang was utterly and completely crushed by the only girl she wanted to be serious with.

 _F_

That moment was the second worst thing to have ever happen to the blonde. And so here she was, drinking her sorrows away. There was only one time in Yang's life had she felt this way before and never thought she would feel it again. The blonde sighed at what she had to go through. _"Why did this had to happen to me. The one girl I really wanted to be with flat out rejected me. What's worse is that everyone knows and won't take me seriously anymore. I don't know if I can recover from something like that."_ It may be one of her worst experiences but it wins as her lowest point.

She suddenly felt her pocket vibrate and pulled out her scroll to see who texted her. Not surprisingly enough, it was her mother. _"Where are you? You've been gone for several hours already."_

Yang sighed and proceeded to text her back. Not responding would make this worse. _"I'm at the club with Melanie and Miltia so don't worry. They'll also bring me back home. And no, I'm not drinking anything alcoholic. I'm not that stupid."_

She pressed send and put her scroll back in her pocket. Melanie saw it and looked back at her friend. "Mother dearest again?"

Yang leaned on one arm while her hand supported her head. "Yeah, that was her. Just wondering where I am."

"And how is she doing?" Miltia asked.

The blonde was a little reluctant to answer. "Same old same old, still talks to dad sometimes about how I'm doing, the usual." That sounded about right. Yang's mother, Raven was divorced and her father Taiyang married another woman and seemed to be happier with her than he'd been with Raven. As Yang mentioned before, Raven does still talk to Taiyang only to talk about how well she's doing both in life and in school. Taiyang may be divorced from Raven but he was still Yang's father and wanted to be in his life and Raven wasn't that cruel to him since that's the only thing they can agree upon just as long Raven still has custody over Yang. It's been like this ever since Yang was a little girl.

The twin's attention was suddenly grabbed when they heard a commotion over on the dance floor. They saw two guys shoving and pushing each other while there was a girl in the middle of them. Obviously, they knew what the fight was about. "Let's go Miltia." Both Melanie and her sister stood up from their seats and walked calmly over to where the fight was happening.

Yang just glanced at their leaving before turning her attention back to the front of the bar. "Must be nice working as bouncers."

"Here's your drink."

Junior slid Yang's order and she grabbed it with her hand. "Thanks, Junior." She started to take small sips to slowly take in the flavor.

While she was doing so, the blonde failed to notice a girl who was approaching her. "Hi, there!" Yang turned her head to see a girl with short brown hair wearing a short skirt red dress who was noticeably older than her but didn't care anyway. "This seat taken?" She gestured at the empty seat next to her.

"For the time being. Help yourself." The blonde went back to sipping her drink.

The new girl sat next to her and noticed the drink Yang was having. "That looks good. What's it called?"

Yang stopped sipping to answer the question. "Strawberry Sunrise, non-alcoholic."

It sounded good enough for the new girl. "Cool." She raised her hand at Junior. "Hey, barkeep! Give me one of those Strawberry Sunrises and the alcoholic variety."

Junior approached her. "You have an ID?" The new girl smiled as she fished out an ID card from who knows where and gave it to him. He looked over at the card for a few seconds before giving it back. "One Strawberry Sunrise coming up." He left to prepare the order.

The new girl put the card away and turned her attention to Yang. "The name's Kyu, FYI. Nice to meet you."

Yang could at least acknowledge her. That and at this point, she would consider it lucky that a girl was talking to her at all. "Yang."

Kyu smiled at the younger girl. "Yang, huh? So tell me, Yang, why are you in a place a like this? You don't look old enough."

The blonde had an easy answer for that. "As long as you're seventeen and above, you're allowed. You just can't order anything alcoholic. That and two of my friends work as bouncers here so more benefits for me."

Kyu giggled at Yang's choice of words. "Really? Would that make them friends with benefits?"

For the first time today, Yang actually had a laugh. She always apricated good puns. "Not in that sense no."

After observing Yang for a few more seconds, Kyu saw something in the blonde. "You'd definitely look like someone that went through a lot. You feeling alright?"

Yang sighed depravedly. "Honestly, no. I went through the most brutal rejection I'd ever have from a girl I really did like and because of that, I'm pretty much at an all-time low. I don't know if I can ever show myself again at school after that whole debacle and all of this because of this rep I had following me for a while."

Kyu seemed to be interested in more about the reputation part. "And what rep would that be?"

Yang took a quick sip of her drink. "A rep of how I broke the heart of every girl I went out with. This girl I like heard of it and pretty much flat out rejected me because she heard of what I did."

Kyu was starting to understand the blonde's woes. "I see. If you had a second chance, would you ask that girl again?"

The blonde chuckled a little at the question. "Honestly, hell yeah I would but my rep would still hang around me. I never asked for it but I still got it regardless. I was really looking for something in my life and that girl was it but now, I think it's hopeless."

"Here's your order."

Junior slid the drink to Kyu and caught in the palm of her hand. "So basically, this bad rep you had ruined your chances of ever being with this girl, right?"

That about summed up Yang's day. "Pretty much." Kyu brought her drink up and started to down the whole thing one goal. Yang noticed it and was troubled by what she was seeing. "Whoa, easy. I don't think you're supposed to do that."

Kyu let a refreshed gasp and set her drink back down on the counter. "Sorry but I just remembered something important came up. We'll meet again real soon. Count on that." She stood up and laid out some money for the drink before quickly taking her leave.

The whole left a giant question mark above Yang's head. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

Yang turned around to see Miltia and Melanie coming back to her. "That was fast. So how did it go?"

The twins took up their original seating. "Same as usual. A couple of guys brawling for the attention of a girl. Obviously, we kicked them to the curb." Miltia saw the empty drink before her. "Was someone here before?"

The blonde looked at the empty drink as well. "Yeah, a girl came up to me and we talked for a bit and then just left all of a sudden. I don't know what that was about, though."

It was strange but the twins didn't pay any mind to it. "It was probably nothing. You want us to take you home now so your mom can stop worrying? It's almost our break time and one of us can do it."

Home did sound good right about now to Yang. "Yeah, just let me finish my drink first."

 **B**

As soon as Miltia returned Yang back to her house, she said a quick hello to her mother and then made a beeline to her room. Yang felt the most at peace while laying on her bed while wearing her usual orange tank top and shorts. The quietness seemed to what she needed after what happened. The quiet was interrupted when the blonde heard her scroll pinged. She turned flipped her body so she was lying on her stomach and reached for her scroll beside the pillow. Yang checked who the text was from. The sender was named "Little Sister". The blonde saw what the text was. _"Hey, Yang. Are you feeling okay? I'm sorry that kind of thing happened to you at school today. Maybe we can hang out sometime and have some ice cream. Don't you think that'll be helpful?"_

Yang smiled at the text and started her own. _"Sure. That sounds great. Thanks, Ruby."_ She pressed send and the text was along the way. The blonde sighed contently a little and turned back around lying on her back while looking at the ceiling. "I guess it's a good thing that no one at the school can't tell we're sisters. The last thing I need is her being dragged through the mud with me." Her peace was interrupted once again when she heard several knocks on her door. "Yeah?" The door opened to reveal her mother Raven and Yang sat up. "What is it this time?"

Raven had several questions about her daughter's recent behavior. "Is everything going all right at school? When you came back, you seemed really out of it and then just went out. For several hours I might add."

Yang couldn't blame her mother for being worried and just gave her small smile. "I'm fine, really. I just had…one of those days, you know? Nothing to worry about."

Raven highly doubted that. Her daughter was always boisterous so seeing her act like this was very unusual to her. She'll respect her daughter's privacy for now but she'll still need to talk about what's bothering her. "Alright then. If you haven't eaten anything yet, dinner will be ready in a short while."

Food did sound good to Yang. All she had for the rest of the day was the Strawberry Sunrise. "Sure. That sounds great." After that confirmation, Raven closed the door and Yang was once again left alone in her thoughts. She laid back down and sighed tiredly. _"So what happens to me now? I doubt things will go back to normal at school after what just happened."_ Her mind quickly went to Blake. _"And to top it off, the only girl I wanted to be serious with pretty much barred me. I guess I have to face the fact I'll see myself with her and live a lonely life, with nobody by my side."_ Yang felt her heart wrench at those thoughts as they were true. _"My only hope now is that some miracle happens to me and everything is set straight but come on, what are the chances of that happening?"_ She let out one last sigh before closing her eyes.

 **B**

"…ey …ke …p! Wake up! WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Yang opened her eyes and quickly sat up as she heard some voice. What she saw in front of her was a girl that was somehow floating with wings and wearing an outfit that seemed very weird. The mystery girl groaned at the blonde's response. "Finally. It's about time you woke up." Yang could only stare at what she was seeing and literally had no words to speak. "What? Fairy got your tongue?"

After some seconds had passed, Yang finally found the words to speak. "WHAT THE HELL!" She quickly left her bed and stood up to confront the intruder. "Who in the hell are you and how did you get inside my house!? If you're here to cause trouble then I'm warning you, I know how to fight and I will kick your ass and call the cops!"

The mystery girl in front of her just rolled her eyes at the blonde's threat. "Jeez, no need to fucking lose your mind. Although, I was expecting this kind of reaction. Kinda comes with the job."

Yang didn't much care of what the girl in front of her was saying. She had too much going through her head. "Tell me who or what the hell are you right now before I throw your ass out my door!"

The other just smiled at Yang. "That's pretty hurtful and after the nice talk we had back at that club."

Now Yang became more confused than angry. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The mystery girl giggled at the blonde. "Oh, right. You don't recognize me in this form. Well then, Yang, allow to properly introduce myself. I'm Kyu and my job profession is being a love fairy."

Now, this whole thing became ridiculous to Yang. "Kyu? The same girl from before? You didn't look like this when we met. I gotta be dreaming or something."

Kyu giggled a little more at that. "Trust me, if this was a dream, it'd totally be a wet one right about now."

Yang was about to say something about that when her door opened. "Is everything alright Yang?"

This was the most absolute worst time her mother could come in. "Mom! I, uh…I can explain this."

Raven just looked confused. "Explain what?"

Yang quickly noticed that her mother wasn't even looking at Kyu's direction. Just at her. "Wait, you don't..." She pointed her finger at her mother moved it between her and Kyu.

"I don't what?"

Yang slightly glanced at Kyu who smiling smugly before giving Raven her attention. "Never mind, it was nothing. I'm fine. Just…had a bad dream is all." She laughed nervously.

This was definitely strange to Raven as she's never seen her daughter act this way before. "If you say so. In any case, dinner is almost ready. Be ready when I call you." She closed her door and left Yang alone in her room with Kyu.

Speaking of Kyu, the blonde turned to her and needed some answers. "How come she didn't see you? You were standing right in front of her."

Kyu gave the other girl a confident smile. "That's because I can't be seen or heard by other humans unless I want them to. That's why you're able to see me now and not your mom. And speaking of your mom…." She let out a cat purr. "She's what I call one fine MILF. If dinner is almost ready, then I know what I want to eat." She licked her lips.

Yang felt completely disgusted hearing that. "Please don't talk that way about my mom and you still haven't explained what the hell you are and what you're doing here in the first place."

Kyu thought she might as well explain the whole thing to Yang. "Very well then. You see, I'm what you call a love fairy."

Already Yang was confused. "What the hell is a love fairy?"

Kyu raised up a finger. "An excellent question. A love fairy's job is to help people like you to get on track or back on track with the ladies. Or boys depending on your sexual orientation."

The answer did clear some things up but Yang still had more questions. "So…you're like cupid?"

The fairy girl laughed dryly. "Uh, no. They just shoot an arrow from far away and bingo, you fall in love with the first person you see. My work is more…directly hands on. As for why I'm here, it's because of the troubles and woes you told me before. While you're different from I do in my usual work, it's certainly within what I can do to help."

"And what is your usual work?" Yang asked.

Kyu was glad she asked that question. "Basically, have this one guy or girl go around having dates with various targets and by the fifth date, they have hot raunchy sex." Well, Yang did ask for the answer even though it sounded a little awkward to her. "I'm very good at my job and I do it well but you're different. You already have a girl in mind so there's no point in you banging the local girls around but she shut you down hard by what she heard about your reputation."

Yang didn't need to be reminded of that. "Yeah, so? Are you somehow going to help me with that?"

Kyu smirked at the blonde. "Even better. I'm going to offer you a solution."

Now she had Yang's attention. "What kind of a solution?"

Kyu always loved this part of her job. "To help you build up a new reputation since your old one was the reason you were shot down in the first place."

Yang thought it was too good to be true. "Seriously? How do you plan to do that?"

Kyu's answer was bringing up a hand to her and summoned what it seemed to be a pink version of Yang's scroll out of nowhere. "It all starts from this. Introducing the HunieBee five-point-oh. Scroll version."

She flung the new scroll at Yang at which she was able to catch it. The blonde examined the new scroll closely. "So what's thing supposed to do?"

Yang looked back at the fairy who still had that smile on her face. "It's similar to the scroll thing you use but has a few extra features that only you're allowed to use. It'll start to vibrate which is one of my favorite things about for…reasons…" Yang can pretty much guess what that reason was. "And it'll display the girl that'll be very important to help you. As a bonus, it'll register said girl's measurements. Height, weight, bust, waist and hips so you don't have to ask those kinds of questions. However, personal tastes are still something you need to know. Oh, and you can also track that girl's current location."

Yang would be impressed by this if it weren't for one obvious fact. "Sounds like something a stalker would use." She unlocked the new HunieBee and saw what the contents were inside of it. So far, there was nothing in details about any girls that were important. The blonde swiped left and saw an inventory space which was strange. What was stranger were the numbers shown on top. There was 1000 next to what it seemed to be a dollar sign. "Uh…what's with the numbers?"

Kyu was hoping to get to that. "That's your munie. It's what you're going to use to buy certain items to make things a little easier for you but we'll get to that part later."

Yang swiped left again and saw the location tracker Kyu had explained before and saw nothing. She clicked the scroll to put it into sleeping mode. She looked back at the fairy girl. "This is really weird. So what I am supposed to do with this thing then?"

Unfortunately for Kyu, she couldn't answer that this time around. "Sorry to say this but that's all the time I have but you'll see soon enough once tomorrow comes. Then everything will be made clear to you. Too bad I can't show you right now but you're a high school girl which means you probably have a curfew. In the meantime, I think I'll have a hot date at a greasy fast food place and I'll catch you later next time. Until then Yang." Kyu snapped her fingers and then disappeared in a bright flash of pink light.

Yang found it hard to believe this kind of thing really did happen but holding the new HunieBee scroll in her hand proved otherwise. The blonde sighed out of what just happened to her. "And just like that, my life just took a turn for the weirder. Still, if everything is this crazy and what she said was true, it might just work. At least, I hope it will."

"Yang! Dinner is ready! Come downstairs!"

And just in time for Raven to call out on her daughter. Her stomach growling further emphasized it. "Well, I can't muse over of what the hell just happened to me on an empty stomach. Might as well eat." Yang put away the HunieBee scroll and walked over to her door. She opened it and left to eat dinner with her mother.

 **B**

Yang could hear the whispers and small giggles from the nearby girls as she was walking in the halls. She had half the mind of not going to school after what happened yesterday but against her better judgment, she went anyway. It was as she expected. All the girls gossiping about how Blake completely shut down Yang. "Why did I decide to come here again? Oh, right, because I'm a glutton for punishment." What was surprising enough, she hasn't seen Kyu since last night which was strange but Yang didn't mind. While walking the hall, Yang unconsciously bumped her shoulder against someone and immediately stopped while turning around. "Sorry, I-" She stopped to see the one person she didn't expect to run into and the blonde wasn't exactly happy. "Oh, it's you…ice queen."

She heard a huff as the girl she ran into shared the mutual feeling. "That's Weiss Schnee to you Xiao Long and I wouldn't take that tone with me. After all, didn't you suffer of what was to be your biggest humiliation yesterday? I'm surprised you decided to show your face. Was once not enough for you?"

Yang growled at Weiss while glaring at her. Their abrupt meeting once again grabbed the attention of the nearby girls. "First the new girl and now the Ice Queen?"

"She's gotta be desperate after what she had to go through yesterday."

Yang could do without the peanut gallery commentating and turned away. "Like I want to get involved with you." She started to walk away.

To Weiss, she saw this as an opportunity for another jab. "Running with your tail between your legs? You truly are a shell of your former self."

The blonde growled some more and increased the pace of her walking. She saw the door to the bathroom up ahead and approached it. Yang pushed the door open and went in only to find that it was empty. To her, it was a godsend because she needed to be alone. Yang approached one of the sinks and stared at her reflection while sighing. "Just take it easy. Things may be bad but at least I don't have to deal with Ice Queen." As soon as she said that, the blonde felt a strong vibration. She put her hand in her pocket and took out the HunieBee scroll Kyu gave her. Yang brought it along for the shits and giggles but didn't expect for it to work. She unlocked the screen and saw something new that filled her dread. "No way…" What she was seeing was a picture of Weiss with her name on top of the photo.

She remembered what Kyu told her last night. _"And it'll display the girl that'll be very important to help you."_

Yang thought it was a joke but what she was seeing in front of her proved otherwise. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"It's no joke sister."

 **Insert Your Name main song, Zen Zen Zense as ending song.**

Yang turned around to see Kyu who seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her. "Looks like you got your first girl who'll help you build that new reputation."

Yang had so many questions as of now but right now, only one came to her mind. "How the hell is Weiss Schnee supposed to help me!? No one ever wants to deal with her!"

Kyu just waved her hand nonchalantly. "Well, I guess you'll just have to be the first then. I didn't say building your new reputation would be easy."

Yang groaned out of frustration from what was happening. "And how is she supposed to help me!?"

Kyu just laughed playfully and looked at Yang the same way. "That, my new blonde companion, is what you're going to find out. Get ready because this is where the game starts."


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hunipop. They belong to their original creators

Loving Dragon

Second Date: Practice Makes Perfect

Yang was pacing back and forth frantically on the rooftop of the school while having a very distressed look on her face. "Weiss Schnee. Weiss…Schnee. Weiss the Ice mother freaking Queen Schnee!" Yang stopped and let out a frustrated yell. "Are you freaking kidding me!"

Kyu, who was overlooking Yang's outburst, didn't see what the big deal was so she decided to make small talk. "You know, that teacher of yours, Goodwitch, was it? I don't know about you but I would sure like to have her teach me a few private lessons. You know what I'm saying?" She let out a purr at the thought of the teacher. "Also, that girl with the bow. She's the girl you like right? What was her name again? Blake Belladonna? Not a bad pick."

Yang turned to the love fairy and not having any of her innuendos. "First of all, don't talk about my teacher that way. It's kinda creepy. Second, what the hell!? I thought this thing was supposed to help me! Not tie a noose around my neck!"

Kyu crossed her arms across her chest and still didn't understand what the issue was. "What's the problem? You got your first girl to start this whole thing. The sooner you get to work, the faster you can you can get that new rep built up."

The blonde groaned again as she facepalmed and sighed. She removed her hand and gave the fairy girl a serious look. "There's a reason why Weiss Schnee is called the Ice Queen. She doesn't want to do with anything with anyone. Not once in this whole school has she given anyone any other look than that cold stare of hers. Even I avoided her. Keyword: Avoided! And now I'm supposed to ask her out?! Weiss Schnee the Ice Queen?! How the hell is she supposed to help me?!"

After hearing all of that, Kyu understood the whole situation. "Okay, let me lay it out for you sister. First off, do you really think dating a couple of average girls will help you build up your reputation?" Yang did think that was going to be the case. Date a few girls here and there and poof, a new reputation. "No, that won't be effective enough. You gotta raise it quick and fast like a last-minute quickie before you gotta go to work." Yang could do without the idiom. "In order to do this, you have to go after the most prime of girls. The ones at the top. You date them and show that you're not as bad as everyone thinks you are. After that, they'll spread word about you in the school and who can argue with what one of the top girls says that hold a lot of power over them? And among them is this girl you like. This Weiss chick showed up in the HunieBee because she'll be the start of a lot of chain reactions. You get it now?"

Yang took in the explanation Kyu told her and thought about. "Okay, I see your point but it doesn't change the fact that this is Weiss Schnee. Some of the girls believe she has a heart made out of ice."

Kyu groaned as she rolled her eyes. "That's what you have the HunieBee for. It makes girls like Weiss a little easier to handle. Along with yours truly. So…to start this, what can you tell more about this Weiss chick. Other than she's a cold person."

Yang scratched the back of her head and tried to remember what she knew about Weiss. "Well, for one, Weiss is in honor academics so she's smart. Really smart. She's also the heiress of Schnee Jewelry which makes her really rich. She's not snobbish which I think is a plus. Weiss doesn't throw her money around like it grows on trees. And she eats alone at lunch. That's pretty much what everyone knows about her."

Kyu rubbed her chin while learning what she can about Yang's first girl. "Okay. Then I guess you'll just have to go out there and thaw out that icy heart of hers."

Yang facepalmed again at the fairy's idea. "Didn't you hear me? Weiss is known for shooting people down before they even have a chance to talk to her. She doesn't even like me." She removed her hand to look at the other girl again. "As a love fairy, I'm sure even you know that someone can't get the ball rolling if they're shot down immediately before they get out the first word."

Kyu won't deny she has seen that several times in her line of work. "Eh, you have a point there but it's not borderline impossible. Usually, with girls like Weiss, they have something they like. A chink in their preverbal ice wall. Find that out and that's where you'll start with her."

It seemed like a good plan but Yang laughed in doubt. "Yeah, well, I'm going to need the luck of god and the devil himself to pull that off. No one knows what Weiss likes. She keeps her life to herself and keeps under a very tight lock and key."

Kyu thought there was still a way to crack the Weiss case. "Well, you better work on finding something or else you'll strike out on the first girl. It's not like the one thing she'll like will come out of nowhere for you."

The blonde knew that much and how much this whole thing was riding on. Then she thought of something. "You can't be seen by other people, right? Why don't you follow Weiss back to her house and see what I can use?"

It seemed like a sound plan but Kyu had a problem with it. "And then what? I tell you all the personal secrets she has and then you use that on her and then she'll ask how you know. After that, she'll think you're a stalker and we both know no girl wants that and then you're worse off than where you started from."

Yang saw the irony in that. "Oh, knowing where the girl is via this weird scroll doesn't count as being a stalker? That's rich."

Kyu groaned as she couldn't believe how difficult Yang is making this situation. "Look, I'm just saying there's a right way to do this sort of thing and you're not the first one who suggested that idea to me."

Another strikeout for Yang. She felt like she was getting a migraine from this. "It should not be this hard trying to get a date from a girl."

Kyu could not agree more on that. "You got that right girlfriend."

The two girls then heard the door open and turn to it only to see a young girl arriving at the rooftop. "Yang?"

"Ruby?!" The blonde freaked a little as Kyu was with her but then remembered she can't be seen by anyone else but her so that calmed her down a little. "What you doing here? Did anyone follow you?"

Ruby closed the door behind her and shook her head. "No, I made sure no one followed me. As for why I'm here…" She held up a lunchbox in front of her and lowered it. "I saw you head up the rooftop at the start of lunch and I thought we can share mine. The line's pretty long at this point."

That's right. Yang was in such distress over the whole Weiss thing, she'd forgot to get some lunch. Then again, she would probably wait until the lunch period was near the end. Yang didn't want to deal with a crowd right about now. Ruby offering half her lunch was pretty sweet to Yang. Then again, her sister was always sweet to her. Yang smiled at the younger sister. "Thank you, Ruby."

The two sisters sat down on the floor of the roof across from each other with Ruby's lunchbox in between them. The younger of the two opened it and Ruby's lunch consisted of a turkey sandwich with mayo, a bag of potato chips, and one chocolate chip cookie. Ruby looked across at her sister and smiled. "We can split it up. I'll even give you half of the cookie."

Yang was thankful for her sister's offer. It wasn't often she would share a cookie as Ruby was quite a fanatic for them. "Sure thing Ruby."

The younger sister split her lunch into two halves so both sisters could enjoy the lunch together. Their eating together was a little quiet for Yang's tastes but to be able to spend some time with her younger sister made it enjoyable. Rarely they would get together do something like this as they are now. Ruby nibbled on her half of the sandwich before pulling it away from her mouth. "Do you feel any better? I mean, what happened yesterday was-"

"It's fine, Ruby." The younger sister saw Yang take another bite out of her half of the sandwich. "Believe it or not, I will bounce back from this. Just have a little faith in your big sister, okay?"

Ruby stared at her older sister for a few seconds before smiling again and nodded. "Okay, but are we still going for ice cream?"

Yang laughed a little at the question. "Sure thing. I'd never turn down an opportunity to spend time with my little sister."

Ruby was glad to hear that and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch together. As soon as lunch was done for them, Ruby closed her lunchbox and the two sisters stood up. "Thanks for having lunch with me Yang. I liked it a lot. It's…too bad we can't do this often because…well, you know. I guess I'll see you the next time when I can?"

The blonde nodded at her younger sister. "Sure thing and you can count that next time will be us having some ice cream together."

Ruby was looking forward to that. "I'm looking forward to it. See ya, Yang!" She made her way to the door and grabbed the handle to open it. As soon as Ruby did, she walked through the doorway and was out of Yang's sight.

Yang continued to stare at the doorway until it closed. Spending these little moments with Ruby would always cheer the blonde up no matter how bad things were on her side. She just wished they could have more of these moments out in public. "Wow. I gotta say, that was quite a cute moment you two had."

And reality crashes back into Yang's life and groaned. "Right, you're still here."

She turned around to face Kyu who had a smile on her face. "Never left in the first place. So who was that girl? You mentioned the word 'sister' which is kind of weird since you two don't look anything alike. It's like a pact thing or something."

Yang let out a deep sigh and turned to the door. "Ruby and I are half-sisters. We both have the same dad but different mothers. After my parents divorced, dad married another woman called Summer Rose. Two years later, Ruby was born. Whenever dad had the chance, he would show me Ruby and say 'this is your little sister'. I felt happy that I was an older sister but…" Yang lowered her head and had a saddened look on her face. "Because of my reputation before, I couldn't spend much time with her. I didn't want people to know that we're related. Not because I was ashamed but because I didn't want to drag her along with me. There are some things that should be separated. No one at the school knows we're sisters except for Melanie and Miltia. If they found out Ruby was related to me, especially with what happened to me yesterday, they'll make fun of her and I don't want that. This whole thing is on me and I don't want Ruby to be part of it."

Kyu was actually impressed with what Yang had described with her relationship with her sister. "Wow. That's something deep and meaningful coming from you."

Yang scoffed at the fairy's words. "Like you'd understand."

Kyu walked up to Yang and stood next to her. "Believe me, I understand. I seldom get clients like you around. I suppose this is a side almost anyone doesn't get to see. Then again, what about the girls you dated before?"

The other girl shook her head. "No, I haven't told them. If I did, people at the school would already know. One got close but…" Yang stopped herself from finishing the sentence. "That's another story for another time."

The fairy would like to hear this story of Yang's but would have to wait until that time comes. Right now, there are two things she wanted to ask Yang. One of them about her sister. "So, how old is Ruby? Looks a little young to be in a school like this." She counted the math between the two sisters and had one more question. "How old are you Yang?"

The blonde didn't mind answering the question. "Seventeen."

Kyu continued to count on her fingers. "Okay, so you're seventeen and that would make your sister Ruby…fifteen?!" She was surprised how the younger was able to make it into the same high school as Yang.

Yang chuckled as she expected a reaction like that from Kyu. "Yep. Ruby skipped a whole two years so we're the same grade. She's one smart cookie I'll tell you that. So smart, in fact, she's in the same honor academics as Weiss. Kinda ironic actually. My sister getting perfect marks while I'm struggling in the above average category."

The fairy giggled a little at that. "So you got the looks but not the brains. At least you're the stereotypical blonde at the school. Well, except for your rep destroying you."

The blonde rolled her eyes at the description. "Yeah, yeah." She quickly realized something. "Oh crap!" She took out the HunieBee scroll and checked it. She sighed out of relief once she didn't see her sister's name on the screen. "Oh, thank god. I thought Ruby was going to be on this thing."

Kyu giggled at that. "Nah, the HunieBee will only add girls that'll help you and your sister isn't one. Not trying to be insulting about that. However, I did have several clients that did date their sisters."

Yang could do without knowing that. "Yeah, well, I'm glad that didn't happen to me. It'd be too weird to date my own sister."

Speaking of Ruby, Kyu snapped her fingers as soon as she heard that. "Hey, if your sister is in the same class as Weiss, then maybe-"

"Doubt it." Yang interrupted the other girl. "If Ruby knew anything about Weiss, she'd tell me. So far, nothing. Except for that one part where she told me Weiss bumps into her time to time."

That particular detail caught Kyu's attention. "Is that so?" The fairy decided she would look into that matter for another time. She sighed and moved on to her next question. "Well, since we're going to be kinda stuck on this bitch of a problem for a while, let's move on to the next part."

Yang turned to the other girl while having a confused look on her face. "What next part?"

Kyu grinned at Yang. "You doing anything tomorrow?"

 **B**

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. Ruby put her lunchbox back in her locker and grabbed the books she needed for her next class. She smiled at the thought she and Yang were able to spend time together. In school, no less. Ruby did sometimes wish she could tell everyone that she was Yang's younger sister and they wouldn't have to meet in secret anymore but Ruby knew her sister wouldn't like that. Ruby turned around and started to walk. Only to bump into the last person anyone wanted to encounter while both their books dropped to the floor. Ruby saw Weiss in front of her and her face color turned white. "W-Weiss!?"

Weiss stared at the books on the floor and then glared angrily at the younger girl. "Look what you've done!" She kneeled to pick up her books and Ruby did the same. "Honestly, first that brutish oaf Xiao Long and now you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were related."

Ruby laughed nervously at that. "Y-Yeah, that would be funny, huh?" Their hands eventually landed on top of each other on a book. The two girls just stared at their hands touching each other and then Ruby yelped. She pulled her hand away while feeling a little frightened. "S-Sorry! I thought that was my book!" Ruby saw her book close to her and picked up quickly. She stood up just as fast while continuing to laugh nervously. "I'll see you in class later Weiss!" Ruby ran off to her next class.

Weiss stood up as she saw the other girl run away from her. She then looked at her hand and stared at it with a slight blush of what happened before. "Dolt…"

 **B**

"So what are we doing here again?"

"Duh, it's a date. Well, a practice date." Yang and Kyu were sitting at a table in the food court at the mall on a Saturday afternoon. It was Kyu's idea from the start and proposed it to Yang. Thankfully, Kyu decided to make herself visible for Yang's sake so it wouldn't like she was talking to herself. The fairy's disguise was the same was before, except this time, she wore a pink tank top and a white pleated skirt along with stockings. As for the food they were having, Kyu went for the classic burger and fries combo while Yang was having some chicken strips and fries as well. The blonde saw the fairy eating her burger and enjoying it. "Man, I love human food. I said this once and I'll say it again. If this burger was a chick, I'd fuck her brains out."

Yang had a deadpan expression on her face while she was seeing Kyu eating. _"Wow, the mouth on this one. I'd figure fairies would be more dignified."_ Other than Kyu's word choice of describing how good a burger was, Yang still had questions. "Okay, so you said this was a practice date, right? Why are doing this instead of trying to figure out of how to get Weiss to date me?"

Kyu took another bite out of her burger before setting it down. "An easy question my buxom blonde friend. If we spend all of our energy on one problem with no clear solution, we won't get anywhere so what we'll do for now is to show you how a date is supposed to go. That way, you'll be prepared for the upcoming date with Weiss."

It sounded like a good idea for Yang but she still had questions. "Okay, so how is this date supposed to be different than the ones I've done before?"

The fairy chuckled confidently at the question. "Take out your HunieBee." Yang did just that and looked at it. "Now, tap the screen." The blonde did what she was told.

The next thing Yang knew, two bigger screen appeared before the blonde side by side which freaked her out. "What the hell?! What are these things?" She saw small icons appear on the screen. "What are these small icons?"

Kyu always loved that reaction. "The screen on the right is called a date grid and those little pieces you see on the screen are tokens. There are seven tokens in total. The four main tokens you need to focus on. The green tokens are called flirtation, the orange is romance, blue is talent, and red is sexuality. The tear tokens are sentiment and the bells are turn tokens. The broken hearts you see are ones you need to avoid. The screen on the left is your answer questionnaire. It shows which questions you can ask and answers of the girls you're dating. How this works is pretty simple. On the date grid, all you have to do is match three or more of the same tokens and it fills up that meter you see on the bottom." Yang looked at the bottom and did see a meter. "You want to match the four main tokens to fill the meter. A good strategy is to match the token that best suits the girl you're dating. But there are also tokens that won't work as well. You can learn more about which token matches best and least with the girl on your HunieBee. Sentiment tokens allow you to use gifts that'll make this easier. The turn tokens, as the name implies, will give you more turns. The pink hearts are passion tokens which can increase the power of the four main tokens. The broken hearts, however, are something you'd want to avoid. They'll decrease the meter and the girl won't be happy. As for the answer questionnaire, three options will appear for you to choose. You have a one in three chance of getting the question right. Choose the right one and you'll get a pretty good payoff. Choose the wrong one and you'll get nothing. You getting this so far?"

It was a little overwhelming for Yang to understand all of this. She summed it up in her own way. "So it's like a puzzle game."

Kyu gave the other girl a sly smile. "You can say something like."

Yang groaned at the answer. "Great. Puzzle games aren't usually my thing. By the way, aren't people going to question about the screens?"

"Not really. Like me, only you can see them. As for the dates themselves, usually it's five but for you, it'll be three."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Why three?"

Kyu leaned back in her chair. "In my line of work, it's always five dates. After the fifth date, that's when my client would bang the girl or boy. Except in your situation, you're not trying to get into bed with the girl you like. You're trying to get together with her but your rep destroyed any chance of that happening. The three dates you'll be on will act similar to a beginning, middle, and end. It should be enough to put an impression on the girl you'll be dating. After the third date, if it's successful, that girl will spread good things about you throughout the school and chances are, that girl, Blake Belladonna will hear them."

The whole thing sounded too good to be true to Yang and that was good enough for her. She'll take any chance to gain Blake's attention. "Okay then. So how many girls do I have to date?"

Kyu just shrugged at the question. "Don't know but I can't imagine it won't be much." It was a little concerning Yang won't know the max total of girls she would have to date so this new reputation of hers would be good enough for Blake to go out with her. "So let's get the practice date going. To move the tokens, all you have to do is look at the token you want to move and match it with other tokens of the same to make three or more of a match. If you mess it up, I won't fail you. And don't forget to ask a question every now and then."

Even if it was practice, Yang was determined to pass this game date. "Alright then." She stared at the date grid and studied it. The blonde already saw matches she could make. Yang focused on a romance token and moved it three spaces to where there two to make a matching three. When she did that, all three tokens disappeared and more fell from the top. The meter on the bottom filled up slightly. One detail Yang noticed was that when she moved that certain token, the other tokens moved to the side and changed positions. _"So this is how it works."_

She looked to the answer questionnaire and saw Kyu's name at the top of it. Yang also saw Kyu's last name and snickered. "Your last name is Sugardust?" She laughed at the last name.

The fairy girl groaned when she heard that. "Are you kidding me? I really hate my last name." She continued to hear Yang laugh and had enough. "Alright already! You had your fun. Now get to the questions already."

Yang settled down and saw the three questions she would ask Kyu. One question caught her interest. "Okay, how's this for an icebreaker? How old are you?"

Kyu smiled at the question. "Three hundred and eighty-five. That's in fairy years FYI."

"No way!" Yang had no idea Kyu would be that old. She didn't even look over three hundred years old. "I guess that's to be expected of a fairy." The blonde saw three new questions appeared on the answer questionnaire. "My next question is what season do you like the best."

The fairy loved that question. "Summer, no contest. In case you haven't figured it out, I love to walk in my underwear."

Yang already noticed that detail. She focused back on the board and moved a talent token four spaces down to make another three match. Next, Yang moved a sexuality token five spaces to the left for a third three match. So far, it seemed easy enough just as long she doesn't match three broken hearts in one match. The blonde looked back at the answer questionnaire and saw another three new options. "How's this for a question? Where are you from?"

Kyu chuckled at the question. "I'm from a world called Sky Garden. It's similar to your world. Well, a world except the sky is pink." That was an interesting detail Yang learned. Her next move was matching three passion tokens. They didn't seem to increase the meter so the blonde matched three flirtation tokens instead. This time, the meter filled up a little quicker. Yang continued to make three matches of all four tokens while trying to avoid the broken heart tokens. While she was doing this, Kyu had an idea. "Question time!" Yang stopped moving the tokens when she was only a few turns away from filling the bar. "Here's my question. What did I order when I was with you at the bar?"

The answer questionnaire shifted and there were three new options. One of them Yang already knew the answer. "Strawberry Sunrise and you drank the whole thing pretty quick."

Kyu was impressed by Yang's answer. _"She is picking this up quickly. Maybe there's hope for this girl after all."_

Yang made the few moves she had left to completely fill the meter. Once it did, it flashed and it was quickly drained. "Wait, now what?"

"The date's over." Yang looked at Kyu again. "The meter and the date are intertwined with each other. The better you do at the grid, the better the date will be. Once it's filled, the date is over and you'll have successfully completed it. However, there's also a chance you can mess it up and in your case, that's not an option. Now then…" She snapped her fingers and the two screens in front of Yang vanished and another one appeared in front of Yang. "That's your upgrade screen. The more upgrades you do, the better the chances the date will. You can update flirtation, talent, romance, sexuality, the max level of your passion, how much matching three broken hearts won't hurt, the occurrence of power tokens and multiplying their worth. You see the counter at the top?" Yang looked at the direction and saw a number in the thousands. "That number is the total amount of Hunie you have. You gain Hunie by the questions you ask and the questions you answer. There's also giving gifts to the girls they'll like. Once you have enough Hunie, you can upgrade these categories until they're maxed out. The more dates you're be taking on, the harder they'll become. So take your pick."

Yang studied the screen and decided what she needed to upgrade. "Luck be my lady tonight." She had enough Hunie to upgrade charisma and luck by one level each. "That should do it. I like to have the odds in my favor."

Kyu clapped her hands together. "Good girl. Just remember everything you've learned in this practice date and you'll do fine. Now then, let's finish up our food and blow this popsicle stand." Yang could agree to that. Doing the whole token match game did leave her a little hungry. They both ate together while enjoying their food.

 **B**

Yang used the remainder of the weekend to study what data she had on Weiss. Kyu said it had the basic data of the girl in it and memorized it. She was walking in the school hallway to pass the time before class started while looking at her HunieBee scroll to review. "Let's see. The tokens that work with Weiss the most are talent and what doesn't work well is sexuality. Favorite food is ice cream which is surprising and items she likes are anything like classic music."

"How's the studying?" Kyu popped up out of nowhere in her fairy form and was floating behind the blonde.

Yang continued to look at the HunieBee. "Going good so far. Not surprised Weiss is flat."

Kyu sighed at that. "I know that feeling. I hate being a C-cup."

The other girl chuckled. "Weiss is more close to being an A so you're at least bigger than her."

The fairy was about to say something about that when both girls heard a voice. "Are you blind or something!?"

Yang put the HunieBee scroll away and ran up to where the commotion was. She and Kyu ran up to what was going on saw Weiss along with… _"Ruby?"_

"What did your sister do to Weiss?" Kyu asked. That was something Yang wanted to know.

They both watched was unfolding in front of them. Ruby looked rather embarrassed at what she was in. "B-But, you bumped into me, Weiss."

Weiss growled at the younger girl. "So now you're accusing me? I'll never understand how someone like you is in the same grade as me. I can't even believe we're in the same class! How can someone so clumsy as you make it this far?"

Yang gritted her teeth and closed her hand tightly. Kyu noticed it immediately. "Whoa, calm down there girl. Let's not make this the scene any worse." Yang knew that much. She just hates not helping Ruby at times like these.

Ruby looked down while pressing her index fingers together. "I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss slightly gasped at the look Ruby was giving her and her eyes widened. That look, in particular, caught Kyu's eye. _"Wait a minute…"_

Weiss cleared her throat and slightly looked away from the other girl. "Just pay more attention next time. Okay?" She walked past Ruby to head to her class. The girls nearby spoke to each other before moving on. Ruby stood still for a few seconds before moving on.

While Yang saw Ruby leave, she sighed deeply. _"I'd sock Weiss for treating Ruby that way but I don't want to make things worse for either of us. I still can't believe I have to date Weiss and I still don't know how to approach her."_

"I found something you can use on our little ice queen."

Yang turned to Kyu with a confused look. "You did? How?"

The fairy winked at the blonde. "I'll tell you at the lunch hour."

 **B**

"What do you mean Weiss likes my sister?!" Kyu shushed her to keep her quiet about that specific detail. The lunch hour started and they were in the girl's bathroom where it was only Yang and Kyu.

After shushing Yang, Kyu opted to explain. "What I mean is I saw the way Weiss was looking at your sister. I've seen it a million times in my work. Also, what you told me before about Weiss bumping into your sister might be her own weird way to talk to your sister. I guess she's too nervous to speak to her normally."

Yang chuckled at that. "Weiss nervous? Those are two words I thought would never mix up together. So what are we going to do about this?"

Kyu held up one finger. "Easy. Now that you have something to use on Weiss, go talk to her and use what you learned to your advantage. What do you think?"

Yang thought about the idea for several seconds. "It's not much but I think it'll be good enough." She smiled at the idea. "Yeah, let's do it! Weiss always eats alone at a bench at lunch so this'll be a great opportunity."

Kyu wanted to hear that from the other girl. "Great, so what are we waiting for? Go get her!" Yang nodded at the fairy and ran out of the bathroom. "Finally, we're getting the ball rolling."

 **B**

Weiss sighed as she ate her spinach. Once again, she botched up trying to have a normal conversation with Ruby. It may seem Weiss had a problem with the younger girl but it was quite the opposite. While everyone kept their distance from her, Ruby was the only one who approached her with such energy. Such happiness. Such kindness. Weiss had never met anyone like Ruby before but instead of returning Ruby's generosity, she treated Ruby the same as the others which wasn't her intention. Weiss just didn't know how to start a conversation with the younger girl so she would 'accidently' bump into Ruby as that would be her only chance to talk to her. However, it hasn't been working out very well but there was no other way Weiss could talk to Ruby. _"How is such a simple thing so difficult?"_

"Hey, Weiss!"

Weiss looked ahead to see Yang walking toward. She glared at the other girl as Yang was the last person she wanted to see. "What business do you want with me, Xiao Long?"

Yang stopped in front of Weiss and smiled. "I'm here because I know you happen to like that girl Ruby Rose."

Weiss was shocked to hear that but decided to call out Yang's bluff. "Don't be absurd! Why would I take in interest in someone like her?"

The blonde decided to take a page out of Kyu's book. "I may not look it but when I saw your little scene with that Ruby girl, I saw the way you looked at Ruby. You do like her, don't deny it."

Weiss highly doubted Yang would notice such a minute detail but one thing she can't deny was that Yang was on the right track. She decided to play it cool. "And what of it and why does it concern you of all people?"

This was Yang's chance now and wasn't going to waste it. "I want to make a deal with you. You go out with me and I'll make sure you'll have an easier time with Ruby."

Weiss just stared at Yang all dumbfounded before laughing. "You must be joking! Me going out with you? What makes you think I would want to be the next victim of your long trail of destruction?" She continued to laugh at the blonde.

Yang expected this kind of reaction from Weiss. "I'm not asking you out to be my next five-second girlfriend. Believe me, if it was something entirely else, I wouldn't ask you. However, that's not the case here. My reason is that if you go out with me, maybe you can see a different side of me."

Weiss stopped laughing and calmed down. "A different side of you? Really? I find that hard to imagine."

Yang growled at the other girl. "And I find it hard to believe Weiss Schnee the Ice Queen doesn't have a heart of ice so there's that." Weiss glared at Yang for saying those certain words. "Look at it this way. You scratch my back and I scratch yours. What do you say?"

If Weiss had it any other way, she would just reject Yang's offer and storm off but what the blonde offered did sound tempting, if not a little humorous. Yang would know almost every girl in the school so her chances of having an actual conversation with Ruby could happen. That's when she thought of an idea of her own. "Fine then but I have my own proposition to make. To make this more interesting, how would you like to make a bet?"

Yang blinked a few times in confusion at Weiss' offer. "What kind of bet?" Her answer from Weiss came in the form of her smirking at Yang.


	3. Asking for Help

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Hunipop. They belong to their original creators

Loving Dragon

Third Date: Asking for Help

Yang was at an outdoor mall standing against a pillar wearing casual clothes that consisted wearing faded light blue jeans and a black shirt with yellow streaks traveling diagonally down with a yellow vest over her shirt. It was the weekend and her promised day to spend some time with Ruby over having some ice cream. It should be a happy occasion but Yang was anything but happy. She sighed dejectedly while her head hung down. "Out of all the things Weiss has to bet on, it just had to be that." The blonde looked back at that moment.

 _F_

"You want me to what!?"

Weiss gave a playful smirk at the other girl as she crossed her legs. "You heard me. Pass your next upcoming test and you'll have your date with me. It doesn't matter what the subject matter is just as long as you pass it. I won't accept anything lower than an A. Only then you'll be worth something by going out with me."

Yang couldn't believe the situation she was in. There was one flaw she noticed in Weiss' plan. "But what do you get out of this? What happens if I don't get an A?"

The heiress had already thought of that. "Then not only you'll not be able to go out with me, I'll make you do whatever I tell you to do for…let's say a week. I'll be that benevolent to you but you must do anything I tell you without question or talking back. You'll be my little errand girl. Keep in mind I have very high standards when it comes to service. One of them is you willingly introduce me to Ruby without any complaint."

The blonde closed her hand tightly at the demands she heard. "That's such complete BS! What makes you think I'll agree to that!?"

Weiss kept her composure in front of the exploding blonde. "Because I know the situation you're in. You wouldn't come to me if you're desperate. I know my influence over the students that attend here. As you've said before, if I go out with you, I'll see a different side of then what most of the public know about you and I'll say something nice. My words alone can change a person's opinion about someone else and that'll be a first time which will have a greater effect on them. If you refuse this now, you won't have another chance with me."

Yang still saw a problem with this whole crazy idea. "Then you'll lose your chance with Ruby."

"I'm already prepared for that." Yang's eyes widened in surprise. "It's called high risk, high reward. However, you have the bigger risk factor. After all, will you be content with what happened to you recently? If so, then that's your own choice. I won't blame you for backing out. So, Yang Xiao Long, what will you decide? Will you accept or will you back out?" All Yang could do at the moment was grit her teeth in frustration while glaring angrily at Weiss.

 _F_

Just remembering that moment alone was enough to give Yang a headache. "So, what's your plan now?" And speaking of headaches, Kyu made her presence known as she appeared from behind the pillar and walked to the side of the other girl. "That Weiss girl sure put you in a sticky situation."

The blonde growled at the love fairy. "I swear if that's another innuendo…"

Kyu held up a hand in front of the other girl. "It's not so relax." She set her hand down. "Still, what do you think of the position you're in? Again, that's not another dirty joke."

Yang sighed again at the question. "Weiss basically put me in a no-way-out situation. I refuse her, my reputation won't get better. If I fail my upcoming test, I'm her errand girl for the next week and people won't ever let me forget about that. I have to pass my next test if I want that date with Weiss."

Kyu could understand Yang's predicament. "Okay, that's not too bad. How hard could your next test be?"

Hearing that made the blonde feel worse. "It's history which, knowing Miss Goodwitch, will have fill in the blank. Something I'm really bad at. The last history test I took from her, I got an F. The worst part is, I did try to study for it but as soon as that test came up, I couldn't remember which event was which."

Now the love fairy saw how this could be a problem. "Oh."

Yang placed a hand on her forehead. "Yeah, you can see how I'm screwed here." She removed her hand. "Or rather, almost screwed."

Now Kyu felt a little confused when she heard that. "What are you-"

"Yang!"

Both girls turned to where they heard Ruby's voice and saw the younger sister running toward her. It was then Kyu realized what Yang meant earlier. _"Oh…so that's it."_

Ruby ran up to her sister and stopped in front of her. Ruby's outfit consisted of a short-sleeved pink blouse, a light blue denim skirt that stopped in the middle of her thigh, and black slacks. Yang smiled at her younger sister. "Hey there Ruby. Glad you could make it."

Ruby smiled back at the other girl. "So am I. Oh, and dad says hi."

The blonde chuckled a little at the mention of their father. He must've been the one who drove Ruby to the mall while Raven drove Yang. "Tell him I said hi when he gets back. In the meantime, I think we have some ice cream with our names on it."

Ruby smiled brightly at that. "I believe you're right. Let's go!" The two sisters finally made their way to the nearest ice cream shop with Kyu following them without Ruby knowing.

 **B**

Ruby took in a spoonful of her chocolate sundae and squealed in delight. "This is so good!"

Yang kept on smiling while she watched her younger sister enjoy her ice cream. While Ruby had a chocolate sundae, Yang was having a strawberry sundae. They were both taking their time to enjoy their ice cream and each other's company while sitting across from each other on a table in the food court. Meanwhile, Kyu was feeling a little jealous watching the whole scene as she wanted some ice cream. While watching Ruby eat her sundae, Yang remembered how Weiss is actually interested her sister and how Ruby was unknowingly involved in this. The whole thing with Weiss was pretty big and she was just the start. The blonde just sighed as she knew what she had to do and had no choice. "Hey, Ruby…?"

The younger sister momentarily stopped eating her sundae and stared at her sister in wonderment. "What is it, Yang?"

Yang knew there was no turning back after what she planned to tell Ruby. "There's no other way for me to tell you this so I'm just going to outright tell you. I'm planning to go out on a date with Weiss." Ruby could only stare dumbfounded at her older sister while the ice cream in her spoon was slowly melting. She didn't speak a single word which worried Yang. "Ruby-"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Ruby's outburst attracted attention from nearby people sitting at their own tables.

Even Kyu wondered what was going through Yang's mind. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Yang held up her hands in defense while shushing the younger girl. "Keep your voice down. Let's not make a scene here."

Ruby agreed to that but was still freaking out a little. "Why are you thinking about going out with Weiss? No one ever hangs out with Weiss. Much less want to go out with her. I thought what happened to you with Blake was bad enough but this?" She was having a hard time trying to comprehend what her sister was thinking.

Yang didn't blame her sister for her reaction but she wasn't done explaining everything to her. "Look, I know it's crazy but believe me, I know what I'm doing. Remember what I said I'll bounce back? This is how I'm going to do it. You know the kind of reputation I had before and that was why Blake shot me down the way she did. So, here's my plan. I'm trying to build a new reputation. One where people won't see me as the bad guy. If people start talking about good things about me, then maybe Blake will notice and will change her mind about me. For me to do this, I have to go for the big names like Weiss and she's just the start of it."

Ruby thought what her sister explained was strange. Not because what she was planning to do but how well thought it was which really wasn't Yang's forte but decided not to delve deeper into that. She was curious about one other detail. "Okay, but how are you going to make Weiss go out with you? She's known as the Ice Queen. No one can even get close to her. Weiss doesn't even like anyone."

Now they're arriving at the awkward part of the explanation. All Yang could do was chuckle awkwardly. "About that. It turns out…she has a thing for you."

Ruby wasn't sure how to react to that. "Huh?"

Yang had to explain further to her younger sister. "You know how Weiss always kept bumping into you? I think that was her way of trying to talk to you but keeps on failing."

The younger sister wasn't sure how she should think about what Yang had told her but it didn't stop her blush from appearing. "So…Weiss likes me? I…uh…never that. I just thought she saw me as someone who annoyed her a lot."

The blonde chuckled playfully at the way her sister was thinking about she heard. "I guess you thought wrong. To think my little sister managed to thaw Weiss Schnee's heart of ice."

It was something unexpected to Ruby but didn't exactly like it. She did have some passing thoughts of how pretty Weiss was but kept it to herself. Even from her sister. Speaking of Yang, Ruby had another question that was puzzling to her. "But wait. If Weiss likes me, why are you trying to go out with her?"

That was the second part of trying to explain to her younger sister. "About that." Yang slightly looked away from her sister. "I…kinda used you as leverage."

Obviously, Ruby didn't understand that. "What do you mean?"

The blonde looked back at the younger sister. "Basically, if Weiss goes out with me, I would give her you so she can have an easier time to talk to you."

Now Ruby understood her sister. "Really? I guess that's kinda good. I mean I'm not exactly happy that I'm being used as a bargaining chip but if works out in the end, I suppose I can go along with that. So it's easy as that? You go out with Weiss and you'll pair me up with her?"

Yang wished it was that easy. "Not exactly. Weiss had the big idea of making a bet with me. If I pass my next test with an A or higher, I can go out with her. If I don't pass my test, I have to be her errand girl for a week with no questions asked. I couldn't say no to it because I need this."

Ruby saw the severity of her sister's situation. "But Yang, your grades are-"

"Not the best, I know." Yang finished. "Which is why I want to ask you something important." She clapped her hands together and lowered her head. "Can you please tutor me? I need all the help I can get and you're the only one who can help. So please…"

It was as Kyu thought. Yang wanted help from her smart younger sister to help her out. Now that she thought about it, Weiss never did forbid Yang from others helping her. It could work out in Yang's favor. The question now is, how much would it work for her. There was silence between the two sisters for a couple of seconds before Ruby smiled at her older sister. "I'd be really happy to help you, Yang." Yang's eyes opened to reveal a look of disbelief in them. "I know how much this means to you and I'd be glad to help you."

Yang had to remind herself to give Ruby the best possible big sister hug. With Ruby helping her out, it was possible to finally be able to do good on the upcoming test. "Thank you so much, Ruby! You're the best little sister ever!"

Ruby could say the same about Yang. "Only because I have the best big sister." They both laughed a little together and resumed to eat their ice cream together.

 **B**

Once they finished their ice, they spend a couple hours more walking around the mall while doing some window-shopping and the sisters were enjoying each other's company. Ruby's scroll vibrated and it was their dad calling that he arrived to take them back home. The two sisters left the mall grounds and saw their father's car parked outside with Taiyang still in his car. Yang was happy to see her dad again and Taiyang the same seeing his first-born daughter. They opened the car door and entered. Once they did, Yang shut the door and Taiyang started to drive Yang back to her home before head back to his own home with Ruby. Kyu was just flying close to the car from behind. During the ride, Taiyang thought it was a good moment to have a bit of small talk with his daughters. "So…how did it go for you two? Did you have fun?"

Ruby nodded at her father. "Uh-huh. It's always fun when I'm with Yang."

Yang chuckled in agreement. "I can say the same thing with Ruby."

Taiyang laughed a little at his two daughters. "Well, that's good. As long as you two had fun."

The drive went on a little longer and judging from the route they were taking, Ruby saw that they were almost at Yang's house. It was then she took the opportunity present. "Hey, dad…"

Taiyang saw his daughter through the review mirror. "What is it, Ruby?"

"Would it be okay for to be at Yang's house for a while after school? She kinda needs my help on studying for her next test."

It was a strange request for Ruby to ask to Taiyang. Unfortunately, he didn't have the final say in the matter. "I don't have a problem with that and I'm sure Summer won't either but it'll be up to Raven to decide on that."

Yang didn't even think of that but she thought it wouldn't be a problem. "Don't worry. I'll ask her. If it's anything grade related, I'm sure mom will say yes." The car soon arrived at Yang's house it stopped right in front of it. The blonde opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt to get out of the car. She turned around to face her dad and Ruby. She waved goodbye at both of them. "Thanks for the ride!"

Ruby waved back at her sister. "Thanks for spending some time with me! I hope we can do it again sometime later!"

Taiyang waved back at his first born daughter as well. "We'll see you later! Take care!" Ruby closed the door and the car took off. Yang turned around to face her house and walked toward it. The blonde approached the front door and turned the handle to open the door. She walked through and closed the door behind. "I'm home!"

Raven appeared from the living room not too long after her daughter's announcement. "Hello, Yang."

Yang thought it was best to strike while the iron was hot. "Hey, quick question. Can Ruby come over to the house for the next week? I kinda need her help with studying for my next test."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her daughter's question and then closed her eyes while she shrugged. "It's fine by me." She opened her eyes. "Although, it's strange how you need her help for this test when you could've asked her before."

Yang chuckled nervously. "I…have a lot riding on this test. That's all."

Raven assumed there was much more than what her daughter let on but decided not push the subject any longer. "If you say so. If you're hungry, I left some sandwiches in the fridge. Help yourself to them." After saying all of that, Raven returned the living room.

Having a couple of sandwiches did sound good but Yang needed to let Ruby know she can come over to her house for the much-needed tutoring. She walked upstairs and headed toward her room. Yang opened the door to her room and closed it when she entered. As soon as she brought out her scroll, Kyu struck her from behind to her head. "Ow!" Yang turned around to face the love fairy and glared angrily at her. "What the hell was that for?"

Kyu leered back at the other girl. "I should be the one asking you that! Why would you tell your sister all of that?"

To Yang, the answer was very obvious. "If I'm going involve Ruby in this, I had to tell her. One rule we have is that there are no secrets between us. By telling her all of that, I have a better shot. You, I hope, realize that."

Kyu did realize that, for better or for worse. "Alright, alright. But it's kinda funny what you said earlier. You two don't keep secrets from each other and yet you're hiding a pretty big one in front of you."

That was much obvious to Yang. "You're a love fairy from another dimension. Even I'm still having trouble believing that." She walked over to her bed and sat down. "Despite that, what I told Ruby was mostly the truth. I just didn't mention you is all." She brought her scroll up to her. "If you can excuse me now, I have to call Ruby to let her know she can come over to my house."

Yang called up Ruby's number on speed dial and heard several rings before she heard Ruby's voice on the other line. _"Hi, Yang! So, can I come over?"  
_


End file.
